


The Bronze, Part I - Dancing Queen

by sabershadowkat



Series: Nightdreams [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	The Bronze, Part I - Dancing Queen

_You can dance  
You can jive   
Having the time of your life   
See that girl   
Watch that scene   
Diggin' the dancing queen_

Spike was losing his mind. He would freely admit it if anyone were to ask. Shaking his head as if to jar his brain back to normal, he returned his gaze to the dance floor at the Bronze. 

Nope, still there. 

_Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing   
You come to meet the king_

He glanced over at Oz and Willow sitting beside him at the table in the club. They were talking with one another, ignoring him, which was normal. Then his eyes went back to Buffy. 

She was dancing, which was also normal, to the music. He remembered when the song that was playing first came out. He hadn't liked it then and he still didn't like it. But that wasn't the problem. 

The problem was the spotlight directed solely on the Slayer. 

_Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music is high   
Rhythm here to rock mucic   
Everything is fine   
You're in the mood to dance   
And when you get the chance... _

Closing his eyes, he thumped his head on the edge of the table three times. When he raised his head again, he whimpered pathetically, certain the men in the white coats were coming at any moment. 

Buffy was now dressed in a gold lamé top, snug, white bell-bottoms and gold, platform shoes. The spotlight had changed into a disco ball and it was revolving directly above her head. 

_You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet   
Only seventeen   
Dancing queen   
Feel the beat   
From the tambourine_

"I'm losing my bloody mind," Spike muttered, watching the Slayer get down and boogie on the dance floor. John Travolta she was not. No one was laughing at her, however. In fact, they other dancers cleared a spot and clapped along to the beat. 

Then his eyes bugged as her top came off, leaving her naked from the waist up. She swung the gold lamé over her head like a lasso, her breasts jiggling with the action. She let go and it flew towards him, landing with a small plop on the table in front of him. 

_You can dance  
You can jive   
Having the time of your life   
See that girl   
Watch that scene   
Diggin' the dancing queen_

He looked over at Willow and Oz, and saw both were clapping and watching the Slayer on the dance floor. That served only to confuse him -- wasn't this just another nightdream? He turned his eyes back to the floor and his jaw dropped. Buffy was now dancing in only a thin, white thong that barely covered what it was suppose to cover, and her gold, platform shoes. 

She started over in his direction and he grabbed the edge of the table in a white-knuckled grip. She stopped directly in front of him and her dancing became focused on arousing him to painful proportions, or so his eyes and the bulge in his jeans told him. 

_You're a tease  
You turn and walk   
Leave them burning   
And then they'll call_

She ran her hands up and down her body, lifting and caressing her breasts, then dipping down under the white front of her panties. Spike growled when she brought her fingers out and licked them, staring at him with blatant desire in her eyes. 

Her hand went back below her panties and, this time, she brought her fingers to his mouth. He inhaled the musky scent clinging to her fingers. Then he took the digits into his mouth, sucking her juices from them. 

_Looking out for a lover  
Anyone will do   
You're in the mood to dance   
And when you get the chance..._

"Can you believe this music?" she asked him, slowly taking her hand away. 

Spike frowned. "What?" 

"This music," Buffy said, sliding into the chair next to him. "It's so old. Oh wait, you probably liked the seventies." 

_You are the dancing queen  
Young and sweet   
Only seventeen   
Dancing queen   
Feel the beat   
From the tambourine_

"What were the seventies like, Spike?" Willow asked. 

Spike jerked his head in Willow's direction to see her and Oz looking at him with interest. Then he turned back to Buffy and saw her fully clothed in a blue camisole and matching skirt, leaning on her forearms on the table. 

She raised on hand and snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? The seventies? What were they like? Or were you to drugged to remember?" 

He closed his eyes and mentally groaned. "I could use those drugs long about now," he muttered to himself. 

_You can dance  
You can jive   
Having the time of your life   
See that girl   
Watch that scene   
Diggin' the dancing queen _

_Diggin' the dancing queen_

 

 

End


End file.
